camino de la muerte (camren)
by Noodle-Grz
Summary: aquella noche en la que todo este infierno comenzó, me desvele. ya casi no logro recordar como era la vida antes de que el caos cayera en la ciudad, casi no recuerdo como solían ser las noches tranquilas en las cuales disfrutaba de las estrellas en el firmamento. antes de que este infierno comenzara y la poca humanidad luchara por su supervivencia...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, soy nueva escribiendo esta clase de historia, así que les quería pedir que no fueran tan duros/as conmigo y agradecer desde ya a las personas que se temen su tiempo en seguir esta historia. ¡Bueno sin más, a leer!**_

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

 **LAS PERSONAS QUE SE MENCIONEN EN ESTA HISTORIA SE PERTENECEN ASÍ MISMOS, POR LO CUAL LAS ACCIONES SOSTENIDAS EN EL TRANSCURSO DE ESTA ES PURA FICCIÓN.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, Y SOLO SON USADOS CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

Realmente no sé cómo se desato todo este infierno. Estábamos en clases cuando todo el caos estallo. Pero aquella noche en la que todo dio inicio, me desvele.

Eran las seis treinta de la mañana cuando Salí de casa y luchaba para que los ojos no se me cerraran. primero tendría que dejar a Sofia en su escuela. la primaria elemental del lado sur de la cuidad, estaba algo alejada de la universidad a la cual yo asisto, en realidad estaba en el centro de new york pero era la mejor y la directora era una vieja amiga de mamá por lo cual me permitía poder pasar al termino de mis clases.

-¿hey morena, ya viste al nuevo profe de historia artística?- pregunto mi amiga un asiento por arriba del mío.

-Maggie, la facultad de artes está al lado opuesto del nuestro. ¿Cómo es que sabes que hay un nuevo maestro? - pregunte sin dejar de escribir lo que escribía la maestra.

-Alex me comento que tenía nuevo profe y que estaba buenísimo- susurro son una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-oye morena, tu eres lesbiana. Que rayos haces mirando al profesor de tu novia- iba girarme para poder verla, pero el gran estruendo que hizo la puerta llamo nuestra atención.

-¿Qué rayos?- se sobresaltó Maggie al ver como Austin me sacaba del aula por la fuerza.

-no le basta con no solo entrar a la clase señor Mahone, sino que ahora viene y quiere sacar a la Srta. Cabello- hablo la maestra sin ocultar su malestar. Cosa que a Austin le dio igual porque no le asunto.

-nos vamos, Mila. Ahora- volvió a jalarme del brazo, pero esta vez me logre soltar.

-¿qué rayos te pasa, Austin?- pregunte alejándome de él dos pasos.

-acaban de asesinar a un profesor, esto se volverá un caos si no nos vamos ya- respondió apurado entre susurros.

-Eso no puede ser verdad- hablo Maggie que había escuchado toda la conversación.

-si no crees en mi palabra no me importa, Max. Pero Camila y yo nos vamos.

-está bien, pero vamos por Alex - sentencio Maggie para luego cogerme de la mano y salir sin importar en las palabras de la maestra.

Para cuando me di cuenta, estábamos en la sala donde se mantenían los artefactos de deporte de los clubs.

-si vamos a ir a por tu chica será mejor que nos preparemos. Cojan algo con que puedan defenderse- nos decía mientras cogía un bate de metal- ¿listas?- pregunto.

Maggie y yo nos miramos un segundo antes de asentir y salir.

No habíamos dado ni dos pasos fuera cuando los altavoces se activaron.

-a todos los alumnos y profesores, se ha informado de un ataque, por favor mantener la calma y resguardarse en el gimnasio hasta que los atacantes sean contenidos. Repito. A los alumnos y profeso… ¡ahhhhhhh!- el grito desgarrador que escucho nos dejó paralizados- ¡no! ¡para por favor, para! ¡ahhhhhh!- y los gritos habían cesado.

El silencio que siguió a eso fue realmente ensordecedor. Ni un solo sonido se escuchaba en toda la universidad, todo se mantenía pulcramente silencioso y entonces, todo signo de paz se rompió con los gritos de desesperación que llenaron cada pasillo y la desesperación llevo al caos.

-es muy tarde para ir por ahí, vámonos- gire hacia Austin, que ya estaba andando en dirección contraria de las escaleras.

-pensé que iríamos por allí- señalé las escaleras.

-no, eso sería un tremendo error- pronuncio Maggie- ahora las escaleras están siendo tomadas por personas desesperadas que quieren salvarse sin importa que- resoplo- será mejor que vallamos por los puentes que conectan las facultades.

Así lo hicimos, subimos a los puentes que se conectaban entre sí, por suerte para nosotros todo estaba tranquilo hasta el momento, pero la imagen que se plantó en mi pupila no era la que me esperaba.

A lo lejos se podía observar toda la ciudad completamente destruida: los edificios estaban envueltos en llamas, igual que los coches que yacían abandonados o estrellados en algún lugar de la pista, las personas se atacaban las unas a las otras. Todo ese horror parecía sacado de una película o de una, maldita pesadilla…

\- ¿ese es el maestro Parker? - la voz de Maggie me despertó de mi letargo haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

No sabíamos que hacer, el sr. Parker se movía de forma extraña y se le notaba desorientado. Pero por otra parte tampoco podíamos dejarlo así, mientras fuéramos más tendríamos más posibilidades de salir, así que sin pensarlo tanto me fui acercando a él y traté de llamar su atención, pero una mano en mi hombro me impidió dar un paso más.

Cuando voltee para ver quien de mis dos acompañantes era el que me retenía, vi como con la otra mano de Maggie se encontraba frente a sus labios haciendo un gesto de que me mantuviera en silencio.

-no te precipites, Mila. Mira sus zapatos- señalo ella, haciendo que bajara las vista hasta estos y los encontrara manchados de sangre.

Pero ya era tarde, el Sr. Parker se acercaba rápidamente hacia nosotros. No sé si fue por la adrenalina del momento y las ganas de sobreviví, pero cuando abrí los ojos me topé con la cara del sr. Parker a cinco centímetros de la mía mientras se sacudía violentamente y trataba de arrancarme un pedazo de carne con cada mordisco desesperado que daba.

Tal vez lo estaba imaginando porque no podía ser posible que a pesar de que tenía al sr. P, atravesado tal cual anticucho, él seguía moviéndose y tratando de atacarme, eso no era posible ¿cierto?

-¡arg!- primero escuche un grito de rabia y luego sentí el olor a hierro que emana del que antes había sido el sr. P.- ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Maggie después de haberle destrozado la cabeza al sr. P, a base de batazos.

Esto tenía que ser un maldito y horrible sueño, tenía que serlo, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba pasando, no podía.

-¡heeeeeee! ¡aquí! - escuche a lo lejos, lo que hizo que pusiera atención a lo que pasaba- ¿a dónde rayos se dirigen? - pregunte mirando al cielo.

-son black hawk- contesto Maggie, y ahí fue en donde preste completamente mi atención.

El ejercito estado unidense se estaba moviendo muy rápidamente, eso solo significaba que lo que estaba sucediendo era algo realmente muy grave.

-van al sur- cuando alcé la mirada me topé con ambos y un gesto triste.

-¿el sur?- susurre, y entonces entre en pánico- Sofí…- pronuncie con el dolor que se encerraba en mi garganta.

 _ **Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber atreves de sus comentaros.**_

 _ **Que tengan una linda tarde.**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Sofia…- repetí ganando la atención de mis compañeros- tengo que ir por ella- Dije comenzando a caminar, pero una mano me detuvo sujetándome del brazo.

-espera- escuche que me decía, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que ir por mi hermanita- Camila, espera. No te puedes así porque si.

-¿así porque si?- dije con rabia en cuanto me logre zafar de su agarre y me gire para confrontarlo- es mi hermana de la que estás hablando, es mi mayor prioridad en este momento. Sabes que si el ejército está metido en esto es por realmente es algo grave y no me voy a quedar mirando como esas cosas siguen avanzando y no hacer nada por tener a mi hermanita segura a mi lado- reclame mientras comenzaba a dar algunos pasos para alejarme de Austin.

Mire a Maggie, quien con un solo asentimiento de cabeza me siguió unos pasos por detrás mientras cruzábamos el puente que conectaba nuestra faculta con la de ingeniera y nos escabullíamos de algunos caminantes.

-la vamos a encontrar Mila. Pero sabes que no lo lograremos solas- Maggie me había dicho algo que ya sabia y por eso iríamos por Alex.

-lo sé, pero para llegar a la facultad de artes hay que cruzar esta, ¿cierto? - pregunte con una sonrisa- no pensarías que me olvidaría de tu chica, ¿cierto?

Maggie tan solo afirmo con una sonrisa mientras nos adentrábamos por un salón para poder llegar al próximo puente y así por fin a artes.

El olor que se esparcía por todo el lugar era desagradable, el color de las paredes que antes eran cremas ahora lucía con grandes manchas y puntos rojos, el desorden que hay por todo el lugar era escalofriante y más si le sumábamos algunos de los cuerpos de algunos de los alumnos que se encontraban esparcidos sin ningún orden. Encontrarnos con algún que otro caminante no era problema, habíamos descubierto que con algunos buenos golpes en la cabeza se les podía parar por completo.

No sabíamos que eran esas cosas en realidad, pero basándonos en todas las películas de muertos vivientes que habíamos visto, podíamos decir y hasta afirmar que aquellas cosas eran zombis. Por lo cual también podíamos afirmar que un solo rasguño de ellos podía contaminarte.

No sabíamos si había más sobrevivientes en la universidad, no hasta que nos topamos cara a cara con una buena cantidad de zombis que rápidamente nos comenzaron a rodear. A pesar de que terminábamos con algunos el número de ellos parecía no disminuir, por el contrario, parecían que cada vez llegaban más y más. Pensé que este sería el fin y no volvería a ver Sofí ni ponerla a salvo, voltee para ver a Maggie y poder disculparme con ella por haberla metido en este lio, pero me encontré con una gran y hermosa sonrisa que viajo a través de mi hombro.

Voltee para observar que era lo que tenía a Maggie feliz, y si, ahí estaba Alex, con una pistola de clavos que al parecer había sido modificada, a su lado derecho se encontraba una chica morena con un bate de metal y a su izquierda unos pasos por detrás se encontraba un chico que tan solo tenía en sus manos un tubo de metal con el cual golpeaba a los caminantes. Entre los cinco logramos acabar con todos los caminantes.

En cuanto ya estábamos libres de ellos, pude ver como por fin Alex y Maggie se daban un fuerte abrazo mientras que los otros chicos chocaban sus puños.

-si que te tardaste Danvers- oí decir a Maggie, antes que le plantara un beso en los labios a su chica.

-llegue justo a tiempo Sawyer, no te patearon el trasero ¿cierto? - dijo Alex sonriendo, ganándose un manotazo en su hombro por parte de Maggie.

-bien, creo que ahora que ya estas con tu chica es momento de irnos, esto se pone cada vez más feo- llamo la atención el chico castaño con el tubo en manos.

-tiene razón, debemos salir de aquí en cuanto antes- dijo la chica al costado del castaño, haciendo que todos asintiéramos con la cabeza.

-si, pero ¿cómo? - pregunte llamando la atención de todos- la primera planta está invadida por esas cosas, y no podremos llegar hasta el estacionamiento sin pasar por la puerta principal, además, ¿Cómo rayos llegamos a los autos? - cuestione pensando en alguna manera de salir.

-hey, hola. Soy Winslow Schott, pero pueden decirme Winn, en realidad prefiero que me digan Winn. Ya que Winslow Schott es mi padre así que yo sería JR.- comenzó a divagar, pero al parecer se dio cuenta y solito se cortó- bueno, por el cómo salir ya está cubierto. Dinah sabe cómo salir de cualquier lugar de la universidad y/o cuidad- concluyo mirando a la chica polinesia que tan solo se limitó a afirmar con ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Dinah tomo la delantera del grupo comenzando a guiarnos por pasadizos que antes jamás me hubiera imaginado existirían en este edificio; siempre cuidando que no nos topáramos con caminantes cuando había que cruzar por algunos de los pasillos y aulas.

No tardamos más de diez minutos en llegar hasta el estacionamiento, en el cual para nuestra desgracia había tanto infectado que no podíamos avanzar más de cinco metros y escabullirnos entre algunos vehículos, los cuales eran deportivos de dos asientos y en los que no entraríamos todos.

-mierda- resople- miren esa minivan de por allá- señales en dirección a unos cuantos caminantes de los cuales sería fácil acabar, siempre y cuando los otros no se dieran cuenta.

-¿Cuál es tu plan Winslow?- pregunto Maggie entre susurros para no llamar la atención de los caminantes. Ganándose el ceño fruncido de Winn.

-Alex, Dinah- llamó- ¿recuerdan las botellas que hicimos antes? – preguntó; haciendo que las chicas se miraran entre ellas para luego asentir- pues ese es el plan.

Winn sacó una botella de la mochila azul eléctrico que llevaba colgada en la espalda, un mechero de su bolsillo y luego nos miró para cerciorarse de que comprendíamos el plan.

.hey- dijo él mirando a Maggie- eso te sirve- pregunto señalando el reloj en su muñeca.

-todo tuyo chico- le respondió ella alcanzándole el objeto, y al instante el castaño comenzó a jugar con el reloj.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunte.

-bien señoritas, basándome en mi conocimiento de muertos vivientes por las películas de Hollywood, esas cosas son atraídas por el sonido. Así que preparare este reloj para que en quince segundo suene, ellos corran hacia él, yo arrogue este bebe y luego llamas a mí. Es el tiempo suficiente para que lleguemos hasta la minivan y salgamos como tiro al blanco, ósea, como el viento- termino de explicar, tomo una bocanada de aire, nos miró a cada una de nosotras y luego dio comienzo al plan.

No sabría decir cómo fue que todo ocurrió, pero fue tan rápido que pensé que el corazón se me saldría del pecho. El plan había funcionado, salvo por el hecho de que en cuanto llegamos a la minivan y rompí el vidrio para que Maggie pudiera entrar y encenderlo, los caminantes que se encontraban en los alrededores comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros tratando de mordernos y obligándonos a pelear y ganar tiempo para Maggie hasta que ella lograra encender la van.

No había imaginado jamás que aquel sonido casi ahogado que le daba vida al motor de un auto me alegraría de tal manera que, si no fuera porque Maggie ya tenía a Alex, sería capaz de darle un gran beso por avernos sacado de ahí en cuanto los pies de Winn abandonado el asfalto.

Ahora solo un pensamiento rondaba en mi cabeza y ese era que muy pronto estaría con Sofia.

"¡por favor aguanta un poco más, Sofi- voy por ti!" rogaba y repetía en mi cabeza como un mantra.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿alguien sabe que rayos está pasando?- pregunto Alex en cuanto tomamos la autopista principal.

-no, pero sin miedo a equivocarme podría decir que es el brote de algún virus. Ya sabes, como sucede en las películas- dijo winn alzando los hombros- por alguna empresa experimental a la que se le escapo el virus o tal vez algún ataque bioterrorista.

-¿alguien tiene el móvil a la mano?- pidió Maggie- quiero llamar a mi padre, él trabaja en la estación de policías y debe saber que pasa.

Por suerte para nosotros, Dinah si tenía el suyo en buen estado. La chica polinesia le tendió el teléfono y esperamos con los nervios a flor de piel. Las noticias podían no ser las mejores.

Esperamos los tres timbres más largos de nuestra corta existencia, tres tonos que fueron cortados por aquella rasposa voz del SR. Sawyer llena de desesperación.

-¿Quién?- pregunto al otro lado de la línea con impaciencia.

-¿papá?- Maggie trato de sonar lo más tranquila posible- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto por fin poniendo el altavoz para poder escuchar todos.

-¿Max?- volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez solo dejo salir un suspiro de tranquilidad- gracias a los dioses que estas bien, iba a salir ahora mismo para la universidad con un grupo de amigos- el padre de Maggie sonaba aliviado- escucha cariño, pase lo que pase no vayas por nada al sur, los militares han tomado esa zona tratando de contener a esas cosas.

Puedo jurar que tras escuchar al señor Sawyer decir lo último mi corazón cayo y dejo de latir, ¿no ir al sur? No, eso no era una posibilidad, tenía que ir por Sofia, aun si tendría que bajar de esta minivan y coger otro auto. No me importaba tener que ir sola y meterme con todas esas cosas, iría por Sofi.

-¿entendiste Maggie?- escuche preguntar al señor Sawyer, pero no sabía el que- el noreste, Max, ¿entendiste? Por ningún motivo vayan a las zonas que sean las más pobladas esas son las más vulnerables. Hay informes de que el noreste es seguro, el ejército ha logrado asegurar Vermont, nuevo Hampshire y Maine. Esas son las más seguras, hay refugios. Escucha pequeña, esta información aun no es oficial, el ejercito planea retener y eliminar todas esas cosas, pero la infección es realmente rápida y es incontenible. Por favor cariño, ten cuidado y ve a los refugios. Te quiero, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, por ahora no puedo estar contigo, pero en cuanto evacuemos a las personas que todavía quedan te veré en Vermont- escuche decir al señor Sawyer antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

No sabía que pasaba dentro de la minivan, solo podía escuchar pequeñas partes de la plática que los chicos mantenían. Cuando levante la cabeza me encontré con la mirada de todos sobre mí y sin esperar a que dijera algo todos asintieron, a la vez en que la mano de la chica polinesia me deba un ligero apretón en el hombro.

-ok- dijo Alex- vamos a patear algunos traseros infectados y traer a la pequeña Sofia sana y salva.

Todos asentimos mientras Maggie acelera todo lo que la minivan daba y esquivaba o atropellaba a los pocos infectados que se nos cruzaban en el camino.

Habíamos llegado a una calle a la cual no se podía pasar en auto, por lo cual ahora estábamos a pie a unas cuantas calles de la escuela de Sofia. Todos íbamos con la guardia arriba, Dinah era la que nos guiaba nuevamente, si no fuera por ella aun seguiríamos en la carretera tratando de encontrar como pasar todas aquellas calles obstruidas y sin salida.

Por lo que nos había contado, estudiaba arquitectura y era la mejor de la generación, sabia los planos de la ciudad al revés y al derecho; por lo cual en cuanto pudo ponerse al volante ya nos encontrábamos a unas ocho calles de sofia, el problema era pasar la gran masa de caminantes que se encontraban bloqueándonos el paso, no había otra forma que rodear y encontrar otra forma de llegar. Estábamos retrocediendo cuidadosamente cuando una explosión a nuestra espalda llamo la atención de todos, pero aquella voz que se escuchó después fue la que llamo mi atención en particular.

-¡escóndanse!- grito aquella chica vestida de negro mientras corría hacia una de las tantas tiendas que había, pero en vez de entrar en una, trepo las paredes como si fuera un gato y desapareció por los techos esquivando los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino.

Los gruñidos se acercaban cada vez más, los sonidos de los disparos nos hacían sobresaltar de tanto en tanto. Habíamos logrado llegar a una tienda de ropa en la cual llevábamos más de veinte minutos esperando. El ejército se encontraba fuera en lo que parecía una batalla de nunca acabar.

-mierda, parece que jamás van a terminar- gruñido Winn en cuanto otra ráfaga de balas se escuchó.

-debemos salir de aquí antes de que anochezca- susurro Alex mientras se acercaba a la ventana para observar lo que pasaba afuera- ¡joder!- exclamo por lo bajo en cuanto vio entrar a un caminante por la puerta.

Todos contuvimos el aliento y dábamos pasos lentos hacia atrás tratando de alejarnos y no ser vistos, por desgracia para Alex que se encontraba en la ventana no corrió con la misma suerte y fue vista por el caminante que de inmediato se lanzó hacia ella intentando morderla.

La pelea entre Alex y aquel caminante tan solo duro unos tres minutos, pero para todos nosotros que nos encontrábamos observando fue como una eternidad, todo ocurría a cámara lenta y cuando al fin toda clase de movimiento seso con el sonido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo fue que caímos en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-mierda- se expresó Winn en cuanto salió de su asombro- tienes que enseñarme esos movimientos- decía mientras se acercaba a Alex y Maggie que ya encontraba con su novia

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad, pero se sintieron como si hubieran sido horas. Alex había demostrado que era realmente buena en una contienda de cuerpo a cuerpo, en un par de movimientos realmente rápidos había acabo con el caminante en cuestión de segundos; si no la conociera hubiera jurado que era algina especie de super soldado de elite. Había sido increíble, en tan solo tres movimientos lo había acabo.

Alex extendió sus brazos juntos con la palmas abiertas a una velocidad y fuerza increíble y necesaria para que al impactar con el caminante este retrocediera un par de pasos dándole una ventaja a ella que utilizo para esquivar girando sobre el costado del caminante que ya se abalanzaba nuevamente sobre ella, quedando así a las espaldas de este y por ultimo rompiéndole el cuello antes de que se girada y contraatacara.

-claro, pero primero hay que asegurar la puerta- así lo hicimos, aseguramos la puerta.

-no podremos salir por el frente, pero podríamos usar la escalera de incendios- Dinah se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y le tendió una hoja a Winn- a unas cuatro calles de aquí hay un desvió por el cual podremos cortar y lleva a la escuela sin muchas complicaciones, solo necesitamos llegar hasta allí y luego ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-¿que es esto?- pregunto Winn viendo el papel que le había entrado Dinah.

-es un mapa. No sabemos si hay más sobrevivientes, pero si los hay es obvio que lo primero que buscaran será un vehículo- todos estuvimos de acuerdo con lo dicho- tienes que volver e ir al punto en este mapa, esconde en auto y espéranos.

-bien, pero no me hagan esperar tanto chicas- el castaño nos sonrió para luego chocar su puño con el de Dinah- ah, esperen- nos detuvo para luego buscar algo en su mochila- puede que esto les sea de ayuda.

El Castaño nos había dado dos latas medianas y la última botella explosiva que quedaba.

-¿para que sirven estas latas?- pregunte a Winn.

-son bombas de clavos, es circunstancias normales por así decirlo, estas son casi inofensivas, pero yo las modifique para que al explotar tengan la letalidad de una bala real. Solo tienen que girar esta pequeña manilla unas cuantas veces y luego se activa un sistema cronométrico de unos quince segundos que hace que el pequeño tanque con gas de helio explote gracias a una pequeña chispa que se crea, haciendo que los clavos que están alrededor de este salgan disparados con la fuerza y velocidad de una bala real. Así que cuidado con eso chicas.

-bien, gracias Winn, pero será mejor que ya nos vayamos- Alex guardo las cosas en una pequeña mochila que encontró en la tienda- Maggie, será mejor que te quedes con Winn. No solo necesitamos que escondan la van, también vamos a necesitar ropa de invierno y estoy segura de que aquí también hay algunas cosas que podremos consumir para más adelante. Revisen la tienda y guarden lo que crean que nos será de utilidad- Alex se acercó a Maggie y le dejo un beso antes de subir a la segunda planta en busca de las escaleras de incendios.

Maggie no se veía feliz con Alex, pero todos concordamos que era lo mejor, no podemos dejar a Winn solo; y si que necesitaríamos la ropa ya que el invierno está en a la vuelta de la esquina.

-tengan cuidado chicos- dije antes de seguir a Alex.

-no pierdas la cabeza, bicho- se despidió Dinah del castaño y nos alcanzó en las escaleras.

-ok, Cabello. Ahora ¿en que aula esta tu hermanita? - me pregunto Dinah una vez habíamos ingresado en la escuela.

Habíamos llegado por fin a la escuela de Sofia, solo teníamos que subir a la segunda planta y llegar hasta su salón. No nos habíamos cruzados con muchos infectados, la escuela parecía vacía y no se veía para nada dañada, de no ser por los caminantes que nos habíamos cruzado antes se podría decir que aquí no había pasado nada.

-aula 3-A en la segunda planta- les respondí mientras me asomaba por el pasillo para ver si había caminantes-shhh- llamé su atención al lograr visualizar a seis caminantes cerca de la escalera a la segunda planta.

-solo me quedan dos cargas más- explico Alex, mostrándonos la pistola de clavos.

-bien, guárdalas. Entre Cabello y yo podremos con ellos- Dinah y yo tomamos la delantera, mientras Alex iba tras nosotras viendo que nadie se nos acercara.

Mierda, había estado cerca, de no ser por Alex y su buena puntería con esa pistola casi no la contamos. Se suponía que Dinah al ir primera los golpeaba asiendo que estos se desorientaran lo sufriente para yo poder rematarlos, pero algo había sucedido con los dos últimos. _"¿que mierda acaba de pasar?_ Fue lo que pensé en cuento el quinto caminante había logrado esquivar el golpe de Dinah y se había abalanzado sobre mí, haciendo que el sexto inmediatamente tratara de morder a la chica polinesia en cuanto ya la tenía acorrala contra el muro que daban a las escaleras. Solo escuchar el sonido del accionar de la pistola y después ese característico sonido seco que hace un cuerpo al caer. Si Alex no hubiera actuado rápido estoy segura de que ahora seriamos una de esas cosas.

La segunda planta se veía solitaria, y casi no había caminantes por ningún lado. Los pocos con los que nos cruzamos eran maestros que ya eran unos más de los caminantes y de los cuales fue fácil deshacernos de ellos; y entonces, hay estaba, el letrero que indicaba el aula de Sofia.

Nos acercamos lo más sigilosamente posible hasta la puerta que se encontraba cerrada y observamos por el cristal de la puerta, pero no había nadie en el salón, las carpetas se encontraban tumbadas, la pizarra apenas y tenía la fecha de hoy; tal parece que habían salido lo más rápido posible del lugar.

-mierda, no puede ser, se supone que debería de estar aquí- maldije de frustración, habíamos atravesado el mismo infierno y no habíamos podido encontrar a mi hermanita- ¡maldición! - susurre en cólera, las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas mientras descargaba mi rabia contra una de las paredes lastimando mi muñeca izquierda.

-ya Camila, cálmate- Dinah se había acercado hasta donde me encontraba y me arrastro junto a Alex, quien reviso mi muñeca y la vendo con un pedazo de su blusa que había rasgado.

-La encontraremos- sentencio Alex una vez me había calmado- ahora vamos, tiene que estar en algún ligar de esta planta.

Cogí el bate de metal que me acompañaba desde el principio y nos encaminamos al ala norte del segundo piso, la que llevaba hacia la escalera que daba al gimnasio.

-esperen- las detuve- ¿escuchan eso? - pregunté, pero ninguna de las chicas había logrado captar lo que yo- viene del ala este.

Las chicas no habían tenido que poner mucha atención esta vez, ya que el sonido de los gruñidos era lo suficientemente alto para poder escucharse desde donde nos encontrábamos.

Nos dirigimos hasta donde estaban los caminantes, los encontramos bloqueando la entrada de uno de los baños, no eran muchos, apenas y eran cinco por lo que pronto acabaríamos con ellos. Dar un maldito golpe con la muñeca dañada dolía un infierno, logramos desearnos de cuatro, solo quedaba uno más, le iba a golpear en la cabeza como a los demás, pero al observarla bien me paralice y esto le dio ventaja para golpearme y acorralarme contra la pared haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza y desorientada, de no ser por las chicas que me la quitaron de encima y se encargaron de ella, no lo estuviera contando, nuevamente.

La Sra. Rose, se había convertido en uno más de los andantes, muertos en vida.

-¿estás bien?. Pregunto Alex revisando que no tuviera ni un rasguño o mordida.

-si, gracias- dije una vez se alejó.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso Camila? Casi te mata- gruño la castaña.

-lo siento, es solo que la conocía. Ella era la directora y una vieja amiga de mis padres- explique- no volverá a pasar.

-no puede volver a pasar, las personas que conocemos una vez convertidos en eso ya no son ellos y no podemos hacer nada por ellos, solo sobrevivir y recordarlos lo mejor que podamos.

Alex estaba un poco exaltada, tal vez haya sido porque casi muero o tal vez fue el hecho de que una vez convertidos en esas cosas solo quedaba matarlos, aunque fueran familia… cosa en la que todas habíamos caído, pero realmente no era un hecho que se aceptada tan fácilmente. La única que se mantenía callada era la chica polinesia, pero aun así se le notaba agitada y un poco afectada.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, recuperando un poco el aliento, hasta que unos sollozos llamaron nuestra atención. Nos miramos por unos segundos y tras un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza nos dirigimos hacia la puerta del baño que minutos antes era bloqueada por los caminantes.

Alex coloco la última carga que le quedaba, y con cuidado giraba el pomo de la puerta, mientras apuntaba a lo que sea que se encontraba detrás de esta. Una vez abierta el sollozo se logró escuchar con más claridad, tan solo vimos un pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba sollozando escondido detrás de un niño castaño que le protegía con un bate de madera que se encontraba algo manchado de sangre.

-no se acerquen- nos advirtió el pequeño moreno.

-hey, tranquilo, si. No les haremos nada, lo prometo- dijo Alex, bajando la pistola.

Solo podíamos ver al pequeño moreno de ojos marrones, mientras la otra niña solo se encontraba llorando con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas. Y al parecer el pequeño no se fiaba de nosotras, ya que no bajaba su bate.

-oye, prometo que no somos malas, solo estamos buscando a mi hermanita- dije y fue cuando la pequeña levanto la carita y mi corazón volvió latir.

Sofia era la pequeña detrás del morenito. La había encontrado, estaba bien y por fin la tenía a mi lado. Se había levantado lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia mi lanzándose a mis brazos fundiéndonos en un fuerte abrazo. Ese abrazo era el que necesitaba para saber que todo estaría bien, todo estaría bien si ella estaba conmigo.

-Kaki- Sofia sollozaba con su cabecita escondida en mi cuello, mientras sus puñitos apretaban mi camisa, haciendo que yo también llorara de alegría.

Al fin la podía abrazar, la tenía conmigo y se encontraba bien.

-te tengo Sofí y no te volveré a dejar sola, lo prometo- la abrase más contra mi pecho y nos permitimos llorar un poco más, hasta que nos calmamos y nos separamos unos centímetros, nos vimos a los ojos y nos volvimos fundir en otro abrazo.

Cuando nos separamos de abrazo ya completamente calmadas, nos topamos con los rostros sonrientes de Dinah y Alex, el pequeño moreno ya había bajado su bate.

-me alegra que estés bien, sofí- Alex se había acercado a Sofí para un abrazo.

-si a mí también me alegra, pero será mejor que ya nos vayamos, los chicos ya nos deben de estar esperando- nos recordó Dinah.

-yo…- la voz del pequeño moreno llamo nuestra atención.

-hola, soy Camila- le extendí la mano en saludo- Gracias por cuidarla. - le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-Henry- el pequeño moreno apretón ligeramente mi mano- Henry Swan- saludo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Swan?- preguntaron Dinah y Alex a la vez.

El pequeño moreno estaba por hablar cuando los sonidos de pasos se escucharon y luego disparos, que hicieron que todos nos pusiéramos alertas.

 _DISCULPEN ALGÚN ERROR. ESPERO Y HAYA GUSTADO :)_

 _GRACIAS POR LEER._


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"-debemos irnos ya- hable llamando la atención de todos, abrace a mi pequeña hermana que temblaba con cada disparo que escuchaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-pero mi amiga dijo que volvería por nosotros…- pronuncio bajito Sofia- ella y la mamá de Hen dijeron que volverían…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mire al pequeño moreno que solo asentía, era pequeño, pero su cara mostraba total seriedad, demostraba que no se iría si no era con su madre y la amiga de Sofí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si no salimos cuanto antes de este lugar, no la contaremos Mila- Alex se acercó a la puerta, la mantenía entre abierta y vigilaba el pasillo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-los disparos provienen del ala norte- menciono la chica polinesia mientras se mantenía en una esquina pensando./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-el gimnasio está en esa ala, fue donde los maestros enviaron a todos los alumnos a refugiarse cuando las alarmas de incendios sonaron- aquello llamo nuestra atención, si era verdad lo que estaba pensando, no sería nada bueno ni agradable./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿hubo algún herido cuando todos estaban dentro?- pregunto la pelirroja sin perder la vista del pasillo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sofí no respondió, tan solo movió la cabeza afirmando lo que todas pensábamos. Estábamos en medio de un gran problema…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-alguien se acerca- informa la pelirroja, no habían pasado más de tres minutos hablando y viendo como saldríamos de este lugar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Cuántos son en total?- me atreví a preguntar esperando que no fueran malas noticias./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-dos- dijo bajito- ¡mierda!- exclamo en cuanto vio que detrás de aquellas personas venían los caminantes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-bien, es hora de salir de este lugar- Dinah, se acercó hacia la puerta junto a Alex./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-pero mamá…- trato de decir el pequeño moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-tranquilo chico, estoy segura de que la que se acerca es ella. Rubia y de chaqueta roja, ¿cierto? - pregunto al chico quien solo asintió- Cabello, coge a tu hermana en brazos y por nada del mundo te despegues de ella y del chico- me ordeno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-cierra los ojos cielo- le susurré a Sofí cuando la sostuve entre mis brazos y nos preparábamos para salir; sentí sus pequeñas manos aferrarse a mi cuello, escondiendo su carita entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Con una mano sujetaba lo más fuerte posible a mi hermana, aferrándola a mi cuerpo y con la otra sujetaba al pequeño moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Apenas pusimos los pies fuera del baño y una voz ronca pero suave y cansada nos gritaba que corriéramos, y así lo hicimos; corrimos por el pasillo que habíamos subido unas horas antes. Alex y Dinah iban por delante de mí, golpeando y deshaciéndose de los pocos caminantes que se nos cruzaban y trataban de acorralarnos mientras las mujeres de atrás hacían lo propio para acabar con los que las perseguían sin perdernos el paso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡no se detengan! ¡al estacionamiento! - nos gritaba la rubia y no tuvimos más opción que confiar en ella y hacer caso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Por suerte para nosotras el área estaba despejada; teníamos la respiración muy acelerada cuando llegamos hasta una camioneta en la cual no subimos lo más rápido posible, acomodándonos bien para poder caber todas. Sofí aún se mantenía aferrada a mí y no podía culparla, no sabía que cosas había pasado en estas horas en las cuales no estuve a su lado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿estás bien pequeña?- escuche que alguien en el asiento de adelante pregunto a mi hermanita, quien levanto su cabeza y fijo sus ojitos llorosos en la chica que se había girado para poder verla mejor, teniendo en sus piernas al pequeño moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sofí no pronuncio palabras, tan solo asintió con la cabeza positivamente mientras sorbia los mocos que trataban de escapar de su nariz y borrando el rastro de lágrimas que antes caían de sus ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿es tu hermana?- volvió a preguntar llamando mi atención y despegando el rostro de los cabellos de Sofí, pudiendo por fin ver a la amiga de mi hermanita./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-sí, te dije que ella vendría a por mí- dijo con claro cansancio para luego bostezar y recostarse sobre mi pecho, cerrando sus ojitos, cayendo en un profundo sueño./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-siempre cielo- le susurre, solo para que ella pudiera escuchar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nos que damos en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar todo lo que habíamos pasado y lo que estábamos viviendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-son las chicas de la tienda- pronuncio llamando la atención de nosotras tres- las vi cuando escapa de una horda de caminantes, ustedes estaban en medio de un enfrentamiento entre los militares y los caminantes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si, eres la chica que trepo los edificios- la recordé, ella era la chica que nos avisó antes de que la lluvia de bajas nos cayera encima- Gracias por eso- dije – si no nos hubieras avisado no hubiéramos tenido tiempo de refugiarnos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no fue nada, por cierto, soy Lauren, extendió su mano entre los asientos a modo de saludo- ella es Emma y al pequeño Henry ya lo conocen- sonrió, y era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto, tan bonita que por algún momento me olvide que el infierno había caído sobre todos nosotros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Camila- salude- ellas son, Alex y Dinah Jane- las presente, las chicas solo alzaron la mano a modo de saludo, al igual que la rubia de ojos verdes que se mantenía alerta al camino./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El sol ya se había ocultado hace algunos minutos, el frio de la noche ya comenzaba a sentirse, y es que pronto entraríamos a invierno, Alex se descoloco la cazadora negra que tenía y cubrió a Sofí con ella, mi pequeña hermanita suspiro en cuanto sintió en calorcito provocado por la cazadora./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿solo son ustedes?- por fin hablo la rubia de ojos verdes, un poco más oscuros que los de la otra chica./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no, nuestros amigos nos esperan- respondió Alex./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿hacia dónde piensan ir?- nos volvió a preguntar Emma./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-nos informaron que las ciudades hacia el sur han sido tomadas por los militares y que lo más factible son las ciudades hacia el noreste. El ejército ha logrado asegurar Vermont, nuevo Hampshire y Maine- respondió esta vez Dinah, ganando la atención de las tres personas en los asientos de adelante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿mamá?- llamo Henry en un suave susurro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo sé, cariño. Al menos sabemos que Regina y los abuelos están a salvo- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-eres Emma Swan, ¿cierto? ¿Esa Emma Swan? - no sabía que era lo que Dinah trataba de saber, pero por la cara que puso Alex debía ser algo grande./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si- se limitó a pronunciar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-lo sabía, eres una leyenda. Mi novia va a flipar cuando se entere que te vi- sonrió con gracia, Alex realmente se veía alegre. Yo no sabía de qué hablaba, por lo cual me atreví a preguntar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿leyenda?- pregunte mirando a mi amiga y ella solo sonrió un poco mas asintiendo con la cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-recuerdas que Maggie y yo estábamos por dar el entrenamiento para poder entrar en el escuadrón especial al que pertenece su padre. Ya sabes, estuvimos entrenando en nuestros ratos libres- asentí, sabía que ellas querían entrar en ese escuadrón, ahora entiendo porque es que Alex sabe moverse muy bien en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo- pues nos enteramos de que hace unos años hubo una chica que se graduó con los mejores honores dentro del escuadrón y luego de tan solo unos meses fue subiendo de rango, hasta llegar a formar su propio escuadrón especial. Emma a sido la primera mujer joven en llegar a ser teniente general con apenas treinta años- termino de contar. Wow, eso no lo sabía, había escuchado alguna que otra noticia sobre las caídas de grandes grupos terroristas y sobre todo sobre grandes grupos bioterroristas que habían sido detenidos por el complejo y gran trabajo del general Swan, pero jamás me imagine que la mujer que conducía la camioneta seria ese Swan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si… lo fui hasta que mi carrera quedo truncada por un ser despreciable que logro que me dieran la baja por actos que jamás cometí. Ese despreciable ser que estoy segura es quién está detrás de todo este infierno- dijo con seguridad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿sabes quien puede ser el causante de este caos?- pregunte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si, es por eso que estoy en esta ciudad. Hace unos meses me llego un paquete anónimo a mi casa; el contenido de este eran algunas fotos e informes algo confusos de lo que era una investigación en uno de los corporativos mas prestigiosos del mundo. Luth… ¡mierda! ¡sujétense! - advirtió antes de que la camioneta diera un frenazo por lo cual esta derrapo unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse. Frente a nosotros, una increíble horda de caminantes nos bloqueaba el paso y lo peor… que el auto se había detenido tan abruptamente que el motor se había apagado y los caminantes se acercaban cada vez más rápido./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-enciende, enciende, enciende- era lo que repetíamos todas a cada intento que hacía Emma para que el motor encendiera, pero parecía que este no quería hacerlo y los caminantes cada vez se acercaban más y más. Eran alrededor de unos treinta andantes que al parecer hacían esfuerzos titánicos por ir más rápido, pero no podían andar mas que dos o tres pasos lentos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-estos son más lentos, ¿Por qué?- me pregunte, era la primera vez que veía a caminantes tan lentos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-ellos son simples caminantes- respondió la rubia aun tratando de encender la camioneta- los que viste anteriormente en la escuela eran caminantes c1, son mas rápidos y un poco mas inteligentes, por así decirlo- concluyo con un gruñido abandonando la labor con el auto- tendremos que bajar y correr./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Todas la miramos como si hubiera perdido la razón, eran muchos caminantes y no podíamos con todos, teníamos a dos niños entre nosotras y Sofí estaba que temblaba de miedo sobre mi regazo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-podemos correr, no nos alcanzaran, ellos son lentos- la miramos aun sin querer bajarnos del auto y seguir su alocado plan- escuchen, no es la primera vez que me enfrento a estas cosas- nuestras miradas estaban sobre ella, desconcertadas, porque se supone que esto comenzó apenas unas horas ¿Cómo era posible que ella ya las haya enfrentado?- escuchen chicas, no es momento para explicaciones, perdemos tiempo, les prometo que en cuanto estemos en un lugar seguro les contare todo lo que se sobre esas cosas; pero ahora lo mejor es salir de aquí y encontrar otro vehículo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"No teníamos otra opción, esas cosas se acercaban y el auto ya había muerto. Cogimos nuestras cosas y nos bajamos del auto, Sofí subió a mi espalda ya que era un poco más cómodo y fácil correr así. Avanzamos entre callejones que se conectaban con otras calles, por suerte segundos atrás habíamos logrado escapar de la gran horda de caminantes, nuestra respiración era agitada por el ejercicio al correr./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-rayos, eso estuvo cerca- dijo la pelinegra de ojos verdes soltando un suspiro de cansancio- bien, ¿ahora que hacemos?- pregunto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-lo más lógico sería tratar de encontrar otro auto e irnos- respondí, era algo que todas queríamos hacer, salir de este infierno en el que nos encontrábamos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-me gusta es idea chica de los ojos bonitos- sonrió logrando que yo también lo hiciera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Todas estábamos de acuerdo en buscar un auto y lo mejor seria una van, como la que teníamos y esperaba que ya estuviera bien escondida y los chicos estuvieran a salvo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Caminamos escondidos entre las sombras que ya nos ofrecía la noche, el sol hacia mas de una hora que se había ocultado y nosotras aun no encontrábamos transporte para salir. Podía calcular mas o menos que ya llevábamos caminando unas tres horas desde que la camioneta se descompuso; en el camino nos hemos cruzado con caminantes a los cuales hemos podido evitar en el mejor de los casos y en el peor… rematarlos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"La situación no era fácil para nadie, todas estábamos cansadas y lo peor era que los niños estaban viviendo una situación que jamás pensé que un niño podría ni debería pasar. No quería que Sofí ni Henry tuvieran que ver cómo matábamos a esas cosas, no quería que mi hermanita viera como esas cosas se lanzaban sobre nosotras con el único objetivo de lastimarnos. Ellos no tenían por qué pasar por esto y sin embargo lo hacían. Sofí lloraba de miedo cada vez que nos tocaba hacerles frente y que el pequeño moreno la ponía detrás de él para defenderla mientras nosotras los defendíamos a ellos. ¡esto era una mierda!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Camz…- escuche que me llamaban, mire al frente y me encontré con Lauren que ya caminaba a mi lado. Hacía poco que ella me llamaba así y en realidad me gustaba, me gustaba mucho- dámela, yo la puedo cargar un rato- dijo refiriéndose a Sofí, pero yo negué con la cabeza, no me separaría de ella ni loca- Camz…-suspiro- llevamos horas caminando y solo la has soltado para acabar con esas cosas, estas tan cansada como todas nosotras, déjame llevarla, por favor- pidió, pero volví a negar aferrando mas a sofí que iba dormida en mi espalda. Nos quedamos calladas por unos segundos tan solo caminando lado a lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-no quiero perderla…- rompí el silencio, ella tan solo me miro esperando que continuará- es lo único que me queda, es mi única familia- le confesé, mi mayor miedo era perderla- Desde que papá y mamá murieron han tratado de quitármela, de separarnos porque supuestamente yo no estaba capacitada para cuidarla. Me jure que les demostraría que estaban equivocados, me esforcé en todo, ella siempre ha estado primero, siempre y lo hice, cuando por fin encontré trabajo y dejaron de insistir con llevársela, pude tomar un descanso, y ahora sucede toda esta mierda y ya no tengo solo que preocuparme por los de servicios sociales sino que ahora tenemos a todas estas cosas y joder Lauren esto es una mierda- susurre con frustración reteniendo las lágrimas que desde hace rato quería soltar- no quiero ni pensar en que seria de ella si una de estas cosas me muerde o en el peor de los casos no quiero ni pensar que hare si es ella la que resulta mordida y yo…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Camz, eso no va a pasar, te lo prometo- dijo Lauren con tanta convicción en su voz y en su mirada que me atreví a confiar en ella, no sabia que tenia esta chica, pero sentía que podía confiarle mi vida y mas importante a un, la de Sofí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Lauren…- la llame, sabia que estaba a mi lado, mirándome atentamente, pero me gustaba como sonaba cada una de las letras de su nombre- si llegara a pasar que yo resulte convirtiéndome en una de esas cosas…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-oye, eso no va a pasar- corto toda clase de petición que estaba por hacer- eso no pasara Camila, mírame- pidió quedando frente a frente- te prometo, por lo mas sagrado que tengo, que es la memoria de mis padres y hermanos, que tú y Sofí estarán bien, no permitiré que se separen y ustedes serán las primeras personas en ver el primer amanecer cuando todo esto termine, te lo prometo, no, te lo juro Camila, y que sepas que un Jauregui cumple sus promesas y honra sus juramentos- las hermosas esmeraldas de Lauren me miraban tan fijamente, que no dejaban lugar a dudas de que ella en verdad cumpliría su palabra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Entonces lo entendí, ella estaba tan solo como nosotras- gracias- solté en medio de un suspiro, pero ella negó con una linda sonrisa en sus carnosos labios mientras limpia mis mejillas con sus pulgares. Al final las lágrimas sí que habían salido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-bien, ahora dámela, yo la llevare- dijo dispuesta a cargar a Sofí; y se la pase, sintiendo como mi espalda agradecía estar libre del peso de una niña de seis años- vamos, ojitos bonitos, las chicas nos esperan- sonrió acomodando a Sofí y caminando hacia las chicas que nos esperaban cerca de una tienda. No me había percatado, pero nos habíamos detenido en medio de la calle en lo que conversábamos, eso había sido tonto, por suerte para nosotras la calle estaba desierta. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-chicas- apenas llegábamos con las otras y al parecer ya tenían un plan- es tonto seguir buscando un auto, los niños están cansados y según Dinah, en unos quince o veinte minutos más, encontraremos una armería y es uno de los edificios mas seguros que podremos encontrar al paso- nos informaba Emma, quien llevaba de la mano a Henry, quien luchaba contra el cansancio y se resistía a cerrar los ojos- y la verdad no se como lo hace, pero desde que nos bajamos del auto ella ha sido quien nos ha guiado y yo me fio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-bueno, es que DJ es mejor que Google Maps- dije sonriendo a mi amiga rubia, que se puso de un rosa suave haciendo que, en todo el día, nos naciera una sonrisa a todas, y sin perder más tiempo, comenzamos a caminar, nuevamente, hacia la armería./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-con cuidado, no sabemos si hay mas personas y han tenido la misma idea que nosotras- esta vez era Emma quien nos daba las indicaciones de que hacer ya que ella tenia entrenamiento militar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Emma entro primera, seguida por Alex y Dinah mientras Lauren y yo manteníamos a los niños seguros; el lugar se encontraba a oscuras y los únicos pocos rayos de luz que lograban penetrar por los escaparates de vidrio con rejillas de grueso metal no lograban alumbra lo suficiente para saber en dónde pisábamos o hacia donde nos dirigíamos. El local era lo suficientemente grande como que algún caminante anduviera por algún rincón listo para atacar, por lo cual íbamos a pasos de seda. Por suerte Sofia no se había despertado, eso hacía que la situación fuera mejor, ya que así no vería nuevamente a esas cosas, Henry también se mantenía atento cuidando de ella, él era un gran pequeño hombre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Todo se encontraba calmado, no había mas movimiento que el nuestro o eso pensamos hasta que las luces de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos se encendieron y de pronto nos encontramos con una pequeña morena de rasgos latinos, que nos apuntaban con un arma de fuego que se mantenía inestable sobre su mano por el temblor que esta generaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto alterada sin dejarnos de apuntar- ¿Qué quieren?- volvió a preguntar esta vez apuntando a Alex, mientras nosotras tratábamos de hacer que se calmara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-tranquila hermana, solo buscamos un lugar donde pasar la noche- explico Emma. No me había fijado bien, pero si, la mujer que nos apunta era una hermana, tal vez era de algún convento cerca y se había visto en la misma necesidad que nosotras. Sobrevivir…- tenemos niños, por favor cálmese- le pidió, haciendo que la vista de la hermana viajara hasta nosotras y los niños que nos manteníamos un poco mas lejos que las chicas y segundos después de pensarlo y tragar saliva ella bajara el arma, permitiéndonos respirar tranquilas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-lo siento, pero todo es un caos y la ultima persona que estuvo aquí hirió al chico que me ayudo- se disculpó ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-esta bien, entendemos. Nosotras pasamos por lo mismo, soy Emma- se presento la rubia de ojos verdes- y ellas son Alex, Dinah, Lauren, Camila, la pequeña Sofia y mi hijo, Henry- termino la presentación señalando al pequeño moreno./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-yo, lo siento- se volvió a disculpar- soy Allyson, Hermana de la caridad y servidora de Dios- se presentó- ¿alguna de ustedes sabe primeros auxilios?- nos preguntó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-yo- respondió Emma- ¿algún herido de gravedad?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-como les dije, antes de ustedes hubo un chico que se volvió loco y ataco al muchacho que me ayudo a encontrar refugio aquí- nos dijo caminando hacia un cuarto que al parecer era el despacho- no sé que tan grave sea la herida, sangraba mucho y con lo poco que sé y lo poco que se tiene a la mano aquí tan solo logre hacer que la herida detuviera el sangrado- explico abriendo una puerta de madera y dejando ver a un chico alto y rubio que se encontraba sobre un sofá con los ojos cerrados- él no logro soportar más el dolor y se desmayó, trate de mantenerlo despierto pero el dolor le gano la partida, reviso cada quince minutos para ver que esta bien, en lo que cabe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Emma se acerco hasta el chico inconsciente, percatándose de que estaba volando en temperatura, desato el torniquete que tenía sobre su brazo izquierdo y reviso la profundidad y gravedad de la herida, cuando termino se acercó a nosotras y nos explicó la situación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-la herida es profunda, por suerte para él, ha sido un corte limpio y no ha logrado dañar mas allá lo que es el tejido ni cortar ningún tendón. Y gracias a que atendiste rápido el sangrado, la perdida no ha sido mucha, estará bien con unos días de reposo y con los medicamentos- nos informó haciendo que la hermana soltara un suspiro y un, gracias señor- por otro lado, antes de eso, tengo que desinfectar y suturar la herida, necesitare de algunas cosas. ¿sabes si hay algún botiquín por aquí?- pregunto y entonces Allyson cambio su semblante tranquilo a uno preocupado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-no, no hay ninguno, ya he buscado por todas partes y solo hay armas, municiones, más armas y más municiones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"El silencio se apodero de la habitación, veíamos como las esperanzas del rubio se perdían poco a poco y los ojos de la hermana se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas por no poder ayudar mas al muchacho que le había salvado la vida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"¿hay alguna farmacia cerca?- pregunto alguien a mi espalda y por más que quería pensar que no era ella, sabia de antemano que quien había hablado había sido Lauren, ya que era la única de nosotras que se encontraba más cerca de mí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-¿Lauren?...- voltee y su mirara se encontró con la mía, pero no duro mucha nuestra conexión ya que ella se dirigió al otro sofá libre y recostó sobre este a Sofia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-hay una cruzando la calle, a unas cuatro tiendas calle abajo- le respondió Allyson sin entender el porque de la pregunta- ¿Por qué?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-porque pienso salir y conseguir el medicamento para él, además de coger algunos para nosotras, por si algo así llegara a pasar- cogió la mochila de Henry y comenzó a sacar las cosas que esta tenía dentro- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- le pregunto a la rubia que se encargaría del chico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Lauren…- volví a intentar, pero nuevamente ella decidió ignorarme y poner atención a lo que Emma le pedía. Lauren se coloco la mochila al hombro y salió de allí junto con Emma y Alex. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Miré a Dinah que se había quedado junto a Henry y Sofia, y le pedí con la mirada que, cuidada de mi hermanita, ella solo asintió y señalo con un movimiento de cabeza la puerta por donde antes las tres mujeres habían salido. No tarde mas de un minuto en encontrarlas en el almacén; la habitación estaba repleta de cajas por el suelo y algunas gavetas con las que al parecer era las municiones, había alguna que otra arma en la pared, parecían que eran de muestra pero no, esas eran tan de verdad y lo supe en cuanto Alex sujeto una de ellas y la reviso tan detalladamente que por la sonrisa que broto de sus labios parecería que se hubiera ganado el premio gordo en la lotería, luego la pelirroja reviso con la mirada algunas de las cajas y encontró las municiones para el arma que había elegido, cargo el cartucho de esta le puso el seguro y sonrió mas en cuanto Emma le aventó un silenciador que no tardo en colocar y recibiendo un: "no quedemos mucho jaleo, ¿cierto?" por parte de la rubia. También se había colocado una correa de pecho en la cual coloco el arma, cogió otra correa que era para el muslo y sobre el pantalón la coloco como si fuera un bolsillo mas grande, el cual lo lleno de municiones y terminaba de equiparse con algunas otras cosas que entre ella y Emma escogían./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"No la observe por mucho tiempo ya que mi mirada se perdió al segundo de encontrar la de la chica de piel pálida, que enseguida volvió a huir de mi y se concentro en lo que hacía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-¿lista?- escuche la voz de Alex, que se había acercado a Lauren./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-lista- dijo guardando un cuchillo en su bota de cuero y salió junto a la pelirroja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"No dejaría que me volviera a ignorar, corrí tras de ella y la detuve por el brazo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-te espero en la puerta- fue lo único que dijo Alex y se alejo de nosotras junto con Emma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Ella no me miraba, tenia la vista fija en frente y lo único que se escuchaba era nuestra respiración./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Lauren ¿Por qué lo haces?- le pregunte buscando su mirada pero ella seguía negándomela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"LAUREN. POV./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Camila era insistente, era algo que me había gustado de ella en lo poco de tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, pero ahora eso me estaba poniendo las cosas un poco difíciles. No quería mirar a la chica de ojos bonitos porque sabía que, si me pedía que me quedara, lo haría; una parte de mí me dice que quede con ella por si algo pasa y yo no estuviera para ella, pero la otra parte me decía que fuera y asegurada uno de los recursos que muy pronto seria uno de los mas escasos y de los que estoy segura, muchos serán capaces de todo para conseguirlo. Había tomado una decisión, la había tomado viendo como es que ella era capaz de quebrarse la espalda con tal de no separarse de su hermana. Camila y Sofia me trajeron recuerdos que creía olvidados, pero ahí estaban, había recordado a Taylor, mi pequeña hermana había vuelto tan nítida en mis recuerdos que pensé que eran del día anterior, pero no, eran recuerdos de hace tanto tiempo que incluso los había olvidado, pero ¿Por qué? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Lauren ¿Por qué lo haces?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos. No le diría que lo hago por ellas, si hiciera eso estoy segura de que se asustaría y se alejaría, así que solo diría lo que sonara más lógico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-ese chico necesita la medicina, Camz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-pero podría ir Emma, ella está más capacitada, tiene entrenamiento militar y le será fácil ¿Por qué vas tú?- me pregunto tratando de saber el porqué./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-es por eso por lo que ella se queda con ustedes, Camz. Emma las mantendrá segura, además ¿Cómo sabes que no soy buena en lucha o algo?- pregunte esta vez mirándola a los ojos con media sonrisa tratando de calmar la preocupación que se escapaba por sus orbes chocolates- oye chica de los ojos bonitos ¿me das un abrazo para la buena suerte?- le pedí, en algún momento de la conversación, nuestras manos habían terminado juntas por lo cual para Camila le fue más fácil jalarme y rodearme con sus brazos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-vuelve sin un rasguño lolo, por favor- susurro cerca de mi oído y mis ojos se cerraron por si solos para poder disfrutar del sonido de su suave voz, suspire separándome un poco de ella, pero sin romper la cercanía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-volveré pronto Camz, lo prometo- deje un beso en su frente y Sali del almacén sin mirar atrás, ya que si lo hacia no seria capaz de alejarme de ella. Ya en la entrada de la armería me encontré con Alex y juntas salimos lo más sigilosamente hacia la farmacia calle abajo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"lo peor estaba por venir. Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido… aquel beso que le di a Camila, se lo hubiera dado en los labios, tal vez así después de todo, hubiera sido más que feliz al tener que dejarla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"UNA HORA DESPUES./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Alex tenemos que separarnos- le dije dando la mochila que se encontraba llena con todo tipo de medicina- yo los distraeré, tú regresa con las demás y por favor, cuida de Camila y Sofí- pedí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-Lauren ¿acaso tú?- pero no deje que terminara de formula su pregunta, no teníamos tiempo y esas cosas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"-no hay tiempo, tienes que irte antes de sea tarde- no le deje tiempo a que volviera a hablar y me aleje de ella, una vez fuera de su alcance y dejándola oculta en aquel pequeño escondite, me dedique a hacer el mayor ruido posible para llamar la atención de los caminantes y así alejarlos de la pelirroja. Corrí entre las calles oscuras de la ciudad y cuando estuve segura de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Alex, use mis habilidades y conocimientos de parkour, trepando uno de los edificios mas altos, una vez fuera del alcance de los caminantes que se desesperaban entre gruñidos, me recosté sobre una de las paredes y me deje caer lentamente al suelo- lo siento Camz…- susurre viendo como la sangre escurría por mi brazo, dejando ver claramente la marca de una mordida-siento no volver… y menos sin un rasguño…/span/p 


End file.
